The Clonewar ALIVE
by Jedi Katarn
Summary: ... der Klonkrieg ist vorbei... und das Böse an der Macht...Doch was ist, wenn die Sith nicht damit rechnen, das es überlebende Jedi neben ObiWan und Yoda gibt, welche sich immer noch auf Corucant befinden?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Abendsonne war auf Coruscant zu sehen und es wurde wieder ruhiger. Die letzten paar Stunden waren sehr aufregend gewesen. Denn aus der Republik wurde das Galaktische Imperium, welches der Kanzler vor wenigen Stunden bekannt gab. Viele in der Galaxis waren noch erschüttert über diese Nachricht. Doch angesichts der gewaltigen Armee des Imperiums wagte niemand, etwas falsches zu tun oder gar zu sagen. Denn sie wussten alle, dass sie dem Imperium nichts entgegen setzen konnten.

Auf einem Innenhof lagen einige Trümmer herum, welche die Aufräumdroiden noch wegräumen mussten. Unerwartet wurden einige der Steine und Gebäudeteile beiseite geschoben und eine Hand kam zum Vorschein. Langsam kletterte ein Junge hoch und setzte sich neben den Trümmerhaufen. Er starrte in die Sonne.

„Sir, wir haben alles nochmals nach Meister Yoda oder anderen Jedi abgesucht. Wir konnten nichts finden", sagte eine der Sturmtruppen über einen Bildschirm. Palpatine stand in seiner Wohnung und meinte: „Gut, lasst mich allein, kümmert euch um die Säuberung des Planeten." „Ja, Sir."

„Ich… ich lebe noch… wie kann das sein…", dachte der Junge, „ich hätte nach diesem Absturz tot sein müssen... träumte ich dies nur oder waren wirklich alle Jedi tot? Meister Fisto? Die anderen Jedi?" Doch der Junge begriff sehr schnell, dass dies die Realität war, denn er konnte nicht weit von ihm ein Laserschwert auf dem Boden liegen sehen. „Nein, dann ist es also war…" Der junge Schüler setzte sich auf den Boden. „Sie alle waren tot." Plötzlich wusste er wieder alles… alles was passiert war, wie er Meister Fisto tot in Kanzler Palpatines Büro liegen sah. Er konnte auch die dunkle Seite der Macht spüren, welche sich so lange vor den Jedi verborgen hielt. Zaid konnte all dies nicht fassen, die Republik war zerstört, alle Hüter des Friedens… wahrscheinlich tot… bis auf ihn.

Zaid stand auf und zog das Lichtschwert mit Hilfe der Macht an sich, denn seins hatte er bei seinem Sturz verloren. „Ich muss weg von Coruscant. Hier bin ich ein zu leichtes Ziel für Palpatine." Der Schüler sprang auf eine höher gelegene Plattform, um von dort einen besseren Blick zu haben. Überall marschierten die Klone umher und Säuberungsdroiden verrichteten ihre Arbeit. Hinter sich entdeckte er ein Terminal. Schnell schaute er nach, wo sich der nächste Hangar befand. Durch Zufall stieß er auf ein Überwachungsvideo, welches den Jedi-Meister Yoda und den Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi zeigte. „Sie sind tatsächlich noch einmal nach Coruscant zurück gekommen", fragte sich der Schüler, „vielleicht konnten sie einige andere Jedi davon abbringen, nach Coruscant zurück zu kommen." Zaid war sich nicht sicher, aber aus irgend einem Grund wusste er, das Meister Yoda noch am Leben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so einfach besiegen lassen würde. Jedoch kannte er ihn nicht gut, nur durch das Training mit Lichtschwert. „Moment, hier dieser Hangar ist sehr nah. Ich hoffe bloß, das mich keiner der Soldaten entdeckt", dachte er. Schnell rannte er vorsichtig in Richtung des Hangars. Unterwegs schien ihn niemand zu bemerken. Zaid schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke in eine offene große Tür. Er konnte einige Klone sehen, die einige Detonatoren an den Jedi-Starfightern befestigten. „Mist, mit diesen Raumschiffen komm ich hier wohl nicht mehr weg", dachte er. Der Schüler sprang schnell auf die gegenüberliegende Seite in ein höheres Stockwerk. Kurze Zeit bebte die Erde und es kam viel Rauch aus dem Hangar-Komplex. Die Klon-Truppen gingen weiter die Straße entlang. „Wenn ich mich nicht beeile, ist bald keines der Schiffe mehr übrig, es sei denn ich muss mir einen der Klon-Jäger unter den Nagel reißen.

Lord Vader stand auf der Brücke eines der großen imperialen Angriffsschiffe und starrte auf Coruscant. „Ich spüre eine schwache Präsens der Macht auf Coruscant, es ist nicht mein Meister… es muss ein Überlebender Jedi sein… oder es ist was anderes…", dachte er und drehte sich um und ging zu einem Terminal. Er kontaktierte seinen Meister: „Mein Meister, ich spüre eine Präsens der Macht auf Coruscant, ich kann es nicht genau bestimmen, aber ich glaube ein Jedi ist noch am Leben." „Geht nicht von Vermutungen aus. Die Klone haben alles abgesucht, ihr müsst euch irren. Geht jetzt und kümmert euch um die Aufständigen in den beschriebenen Systemen." „Ja, Meister." Danach wies der Sith einen führenden Offizier an Kurs auf eines der aufgelisteten Systeme zu nehmen.

Zaid konnte nicht zurück an das Terminal, weil einige Klone durch den langen Gang gingen. Schließlich sprang der Schüler wieder zurück auf die Straße. Nicht weit von ihm standen einige Klon-Jäger auf einem großen Feld. Jedoch sah der Schüler keine Chance, an sie heran zu kommen. Um die Jäger standen einige AT-TE's rum, die allesamt besetzt waren, weil sie umher liefen. Selbst ein Jedi konnte es nicht schaffen, an so vielen Gegnern lebend vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte die Feuerkraft dieser Kampfläufer schon mal gesehen und das war schon beachtlich. Desweiteren standen eine Menge Klontruppen umher. Zaid betrachtete das Geschehen eine Weile, doch er blieb dabei, er konnte so nichts unternehmen und musste versuchen, einen weiteren Hangar zu erreichen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Jemand flüsterte hinter ihm: „Hey! Ihr! Kommt hier herein." Zaid drehte sich um und betrat das Gebäude. In dem Raum standen einige Männer mit gezückten Waffen herum. „Ihr scheint keiner dieser Klone zu sein. Wir haben erfahren, dass die Jedi einen Aufstand durchgeführt haben. Könnt ihr uns mehr dazu sagen?" „Die Jedi einen Aufstand? Warum sollten wir dies tun? Wir wurden alle von Kanzler Palpatine getäuscht, er hat sich seine Notstandsvollmachten zu Nutze gemacht und wahrscheinlich sämtliche Jedi töten lassen. „Ist das euer Ernst?" „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher, ich muss so schnell wie möglich von Coruscant flüchten, doch die Klone bewachen die Hangars zu gut." „Wenn das stimmt, was ihr sagt, dann seid ihr ein gefundenes Fressen für Palpatine. Ich werde euch helfen. Mein Name ist Burr Galanis." „Ich bin Zaid und ein Jedi-Schüler", entgegnete Zaid. „Wir alt bist du? 17?" „Ja ihr habt Recht, ich bin seit ein paar Wochen 17."

„Verzeih die Frage, aber bist du nicht eigentlich ein Padawan?" „… das muss ich euch enttäuschen, ich habe zwei meiner Meister verloren… und bin deshalb kein Padawan…" „Das betrübt mich zu hören… wir sollten versuchen, dich von Coruscant wegzuschaffen." Zaid nickte, doch er wusste, dass es sehr schwer werden würde. Jedoch war er froh, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm helfen wollte.

„Wie wollt ihr mir helfen und warum überhaupt… ich meine, warum wollt ihr euer Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um mir zu helfen", fragte Zaid. „Weil du den Jedi angehört und wir glauben, dass die Galaxis euch braucht… Lasst mich mal überlegen, die Klone riegeln jeden Hangar ab, den sie finden konnten. Ich glaube ich kann euch helfen, ich kenne jemanden, der einen Hangar ziemlich gut versteckt gebaut hatte. Die Klone konzentrieren sich nur auf die Stadtpläne von Coruscant,… wenn wir Glück haben…, finden sie diesen Hangar nicht…" „Schnell durch die Geheimtür, eine Gruppe Klone nähert sich", rief einer der Freiheitskämpfer. „Schnell kommt Zaid, folge mir!"

„Sir, wir haben die Gegend gesichert", sagte einer der Klonsoldaten zu einem Offizier. „Gut, ich denke wir können zurück zum Sammelpunkt gehen, Coruscant ist wohl gesichert, Palpatine muss sich irren, was seine Vermutung angeht." „Ja, Sir."

„Ich denke, die Klone sind weg, wenn sie auch nur einen Blick hier in diesen Raum geworfen hätten, hätten sie bestimmt den Geheimgang früher oder später entdeckt", meinte Burr, „ok, lasst mich nachdenken, ich sollte versuchen, meinen Freund zu finden, ich hoffe er hält sich noch an seinem bekannten Ort auf…" „Ich werde euch begleiten Burr", entgegnete der Jedi-Schüler. „Hälst du das für eine gute Idee? Ich meine, die Klone suchen nach euch, …gut wenn sie nichts von euch wissen, nicht direkt nach euch, aber nach den Jedi und sie werden nicht zögern euch zu töten." „Das ist mir klar, Burr, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Burr sah den Schüler an und meinte: „Na schön, aber sei vorsichtig." Daraufhin verließ Burr zusammen mit Zaid das Gebäude. „Darf ich euch eine Frage stellen, Burr?" „Sicher, frag ruhig." „Wie alt seid ihr? Ihr seid doch bestimmt nicht sehr alt…" „Ich bin 21. Ich bin der Anführer unserer Gruppe seit ein paar Tagen, als mein Vater von den Klonen … getötet wurde…, weil er die Standgebühr seines Raumschiffs nicht bezahlen wollte… und seine Waffe zückte…" „Das tut mir sehr leid…", meinte Zaid. „… jetzt verstehst du, warum ich diese Klone nicht leiden kann… gut mein Vater hat vielleicht zuviel gemacht, aber die Klone haben ihn einfach so umgebracht… einfach ohne richtigen Grund." Zaid stand da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, er konnte es nicht glauben, die jenige, welche für die Republik da sein sollten, wendeten sich gegen sie. „Kommt, genug geredet. Wir sollten zu zweit gehen, sonst erregen wir zu viel Aufsehen." „Da habt ihr Recht. Also los", meinte Zaid.

Die Beiden rannten schnell und mit größter Vorsicht eine lange Straße entlang. Es war keine Menschen- oder Außenweltlerseele auf der Straße zu sehen. Nur ein paar Kneipen waren auf. Einer der Betreiber stand vor seiner Cantina. Zaid und Burr kamen an ihm vorbei und der Außenweltler fragte sie: „Hey, warum rennt ihr so?" Zaid hörte auf zu rennen und antwortete dem Fremden: „Wir haben zu tun…" Der Fremde Kneipenbetreiber betrachtete Zaid und meinte: „Seid ihr etwa ein Jedi? Wenn ja, könnt ihr mir sicher sagen, ob mein alter Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi in Ordnung ist?" „… Obi-Wan Kenobi, den Namen hab ich schon gehört, … ich glaube er ist der Meister von Anakin Skywalker… wer seid ihr?" Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, das er Anakin in dem Tempel gesehen hatte… mit einem gezückten Lichtschwert… gerichtet auf junge Schüler. „Ihr könnt mich Dexter nennen… wisst ihr, ich mach mir große Sorgen um ihn, nachdem ich das vom Jedi-Tempel gehört hatte und überall laufen diese Klonsoldaten umher…" „Dexter, ich sag es nicht gern… aber die Republik, genauer gesagt, der oberste Kanzler hat uns alle verraten … und uns getötet… ich weis nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist…"

Dexter stand da und Zaid wusste, das er wirklich ein guter Freund von Meister Kenobi sein muss. Schließlich sagte Dexter: „Wo wollt ihr eigentlich hin? Wenn ihr diese Straße weitergeht, lauft ihr den Klonen direkt in die Arme." Burr meinte: „Wir müssen ins Südviertel auf dieser Ebene, dort befindet sich ein Freund von mir." „Ich kenne eine Abkürzung, durch meine Hintertür kommt ihr schneller dort an und trefft auf weniger Klone, denke ich."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

„Ich danke euch, Dexter." „Bitte tut mir nur einen Gefallen, meldet euch, wenn ihr näheres zu Obi-Wan wisst." „Keine Sorge, ihr könnt mich über mein Comlink erreichen… oder besser gebt ihr mir die Frequenz, ich werde versuchen, etwas über Obi-Wan herauszufinden." „Ich danke euch,…" „Mein Name ist Zaid und dies ist Burr", warf der Schüler ein. „Gebt auf euch Acht, oder wie man bei euch Jedi-Rittern sagt: Möge die Macht mit dir sein!" „Ich danke euch", sagte der Schüler und ging mit Burr die lange Gasse entlang. Nach kürzester Zeit kamen die Beiden tatsächlich in der Nähe des Gebäudes von Burr's Freund an. Der junge Schüler drehte sich vorsichtig um die Ecke und konnte in der Nähe einige Klone entdecken, die an einem AT-RT zu Gange waren. „Burr, wo ist das Gebäude?" „Das befindet sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite dieses Platzes, wir müssen irgendwie an den Soldaten vorbeikommen." „… bleibt nur der Weg über die Dächer, ich hoffe nur, dass diese Gebäude nicht zu sehr bewacht werden", meinte Zaid. Schnell öffnete er eine nahgelegene Tür und verschwand mit Burr im Inneren dieses Gebäudes.

„Haben ihre Männer Coruscant abgesucht… Lord Vader spürt diese Energien immer noch", meinte Palpatine zu Commander Cody über Hologramm. „Sir, wir können nichts finden… angesichts der Tatsache, das Coruscant einfach zu groß ist, um alles ständig im Blick zu haben. Ich versichere euch, dass wir alles Erdenkliche tun, um eventuelle Jedi aufzuspüren", meinte der Klon. Jedoch beruhigte dies den Imperator keineswegs. Er stand auf dem Balkon seines Apartments und kontaktierte Darth Vader. „Lord Vader, ich habe einen Auftrag für euch, ich glaube, dass sich auf Coruscant ein Jedi oder mehrere aufhalten… findet sie und … vernichtet sie." Vader verneigte sich vor dem Hologramm des Imperators und sagte: „Ja, mein Imperator, ich werde sie finden." Vader war sehr daran interessiert, herauszufinden, ob an seinen Vermutungen was dran war oder nicht. Schnell ließ er sich eine Raumfähre kommen und landete innerhalb weniger Minuten auf Coruscant. Einige Klontruppen standen stramm links und rechts am Landeplatz, wo grade Vaders Fähre ankam. Der dunkle Lord ignorierte jedoch die Klone und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sich der mögliche Jedi aufhalten könnte.

Zaid schaute sich in dem Gebäude um, es war niemand zu sehen, doch er wusste, dass die Klone ihnen schnell auf die Schliche kommen würden. „Komm, wir müssen schnell machen, wir sind nicht mehr weit entfernt", meinte Burr. Zaid nickte und folgte ihm durch das etwas größere Gebäude. Doch die beiden blieben nicht lange unentdeckt. Drei Klone, welche dieses Haus grade durchsuchten, liefen direkt auf sie zu. Zaid hatte keine Wahl, so ungern, wie er auch das Lichtschwert benutzen wollte, musste er es doch tun. Mit einigen Schlägen schaffte er es die Klone zu töten, ohne etwas von den Blasterschüssen abzubekommen. „Schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen Burr, die werden wahrscheinlich Alarm ausgelöst haben!" Die beiden rannten durch den Gebäudekomplex und hatten sehr viel Glück, da sich nirgendwo Wachen aufhielten.

Vader spürte die Präsens der Macht immer noch. Jedoch kam sie nicht aus dem nun gelöschten Jedi-Tempel. Sie kam wo anders her. „Wenn sich hier ein Jedi aufhält, … dann ist er nicht weit von hier entfernt. Sucht in diesem Sektor alles noch einmal ab und meldet euch, wenn ihr was gefunden habt", meinte Vader zu einem der Klone. „Ja, Sir."

Zaid und Burr rannten immer noch durch das Gebäude, bis Zaid fast der Atem stockte. Er konnte eine Macht spüren, jedoch war sie nicht das, was er kannte… es war eine dunkle Macht. „Burr, warte!" Burr drehte sich und ging zurück zu Zaid: „Was ist los? Was hast du?" „Ich spüre… eine dunkle Macht, irgendwer ist hier… irgendwie kommt diese Präsenz mir bekannt vor… ich kann sie nur nicht einordnen." „Zaid, wir müssen weiter, wenn du dein Raumschiff noch erwischen willst." „Ja, ich weis, gut lass uns weiter." Nach wenigen Sekunden kamen sie an eine Tür, die sich jedoch nicht öffnen ließ. Burr machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und versuchte den Code der Tür zu entschlüsseln. Unerwartet öffnete sich eine Tür und einige Klontruppen kamen herein. Zaid war nicht rechtzeitig vorgewahnt und einer der Klone traf Burr mit einem gezielten Schuss am Rücken. „Burr? Burr, alles in Ordnung, jedoch bekam der Schüler keine Antwort. Er wehrte sämtliche Schüsse ab und lenkte sie zurück zu den Klonen. Nach kürzester Zeit stand keiner der Soldaten mehr. Zaid kniete sich vor Burr hin, der doch noch am Leben war. Der junge Schüler versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und legte seine Hand auf Burr. Er hatte noch nicht viel über die Jedi-Mächte gelernt, aber er tat sein Bestes und tatsächlich, nach kürzester Zeit schien es Burr schon etwas besser zu gehen. Burr versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er hatte immer noch Schmerzen. „Warte hier, ich werde versuchen ein Medipack zu finden." „Warte, ich werde dir die Tür noch öffnen." Der Einheimische schaffte es schließlich, nach wenigen Sekunden, die Tür ganz zu öffnen. „Verriegle die Tür am Besten wieder. Ich werde einen anderen Weg zurück zu dir finden. Versteck dich am Besten irgendwo." „Gut, pass auf die auf Zaid."

Vader war sehr nahe dran, das Macht-Präsens aufzuspüren, er konnte sie fühlen, auch wenn sie bei weitem so stark war, wie bei ihm. Aber jeder einzelne Jedi kann gefährlich für das Imperium werden, das wusste er sehr gut. Er kam schließlich an dem Gebäude an, in dem sich Zaid kurz zuvor noch aufhielt. Einige Klone sicherten den Eingang und Vader trat hinein.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV 

Zaid kam an einer Konsole vorbei und versuchte die nächste Med-Station ausfindig zu machen. Doch er konnte nichts herausfinden, weil ihm die Berechtigung fehlte. Jedoch konnte er auf eine Funktion zugreifen, nämlich die Überwachungskameras. Die Coruscant-Wachen schienen vergessen zu haben, diese Funktion wieder zu verschlüsseln. Nach einigen Sekunden fand er etwas, das er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Eine Aufnahme zeigte, wie Anakin Skywalker im Jedi-Tempel wehrlose Jedi-Schüler umbrachte und auf einer weiteren konnte er sehen, wie Obi-Wan Kenobi in ein Schiff einstieg. Zaid konnte es nicht glauben, dann sah er also richtig, als er sich im Tempel befand, Skywalker war es tatsächlich und der Jedi-Meister Kenobi schien noch am Leben zu sein, dachte er zumindest. Er konnte jemand weiteres erkennen, sein Schiff zumindest, es war Senator Organa. Zaid kannte ihn ein bisschen. Der Schüler hatte Dexter versprochen sich zu melden, wenn er etwas herausgefunden hatte und das tat er auch.

Burr konnte nicht mehr, er war zwar gut außer Sichtweite von jedem, aber seine Verletzung machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Plötzlich konnte er jemanden hören, es war ein Geräusch, was er so noch nie gehört hatte... es klang wie ein Atemgeräusch. Eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt blieb vor der Tür stehen und einige Klone kümmerten sich um die Leichen. Burr verkroch sich schnell in einen Lüftungsschacht. „Wer war den das", dachte er, „ich sollte besser auf die andere Seite der Tür, um Zaid zu warnen."

Zaid fand schließlich ganz in der Nähe der Konsole ein Medipack und rannte schnell zurück. Unterwegs rief ihm jemand leise zu: „Hey, Zaid, schnell komm hier rein." Der Schüler ging in den Raum und vor ihm kauerte Burr an einer Wand. „Was tust du den hier?" „Ich musste fliehen, hier in der Nähe sind Klone und eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Umhang und einem seltsamen Atemgeräusch." Zaid spürte diese dunkle Macht immer noch, doch jetzt da er wusste was Skywalker getan hatte, hatte er eine Vorahnung. „Schnell hier nimm das Medipack, wir müssen uns beeilen. Du hattest Recht, da vorne durch eine Tür geht es in einen Hangar." „Genau den meinte ich", entgegnete Burr, der nun mittels Medipack geheilt war. Schnell rannten die Beiden in den Hangar und tatsächlich, es waren keine Klone zusehen. In der Mitte des Raums kam den beiden Jemand entgegen. „Burr, was tust du denn hier", fragte sie. „Keine Zeit für große Erklärungen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dann stirbt dieser Jedi hier." Der Fremde schaute verdutzt: „Ein Jedi, hier bei mir im Hangar, ... welch eine Ehre." Es stand nur ein Schiff dort. „Schnell, ich öffne das Hangartor, sobald du startklar bist" meinte Burr.

Vader schaute sich die toten Klone an, jedoch konnte er keine Anzeichen von einem Lichtschwert erkennen. Diese schienen alle durch Blasterbeschuss getötet worden zu sein. Jedoch konnten die Schüsse auch von einem Lichtschwert abgelenkt worden sein. „Umstellt das Gebäude. Ich finde ihn alleine...", meinte der dunkle Lord und ging langsam durch das Gebäude weiter.

Zaid checkte das Raumschiff ab und kontaktierte Burr über Funk: „Ich danke dir, ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft zu fliehen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages wieder, Burr." „Das werden wir, Zaid, pass auf dich auf und möge die Macht mit dir sein." Zaid lächelte leicht und antwortete: „Mit dir auch mein Freund, mit dir auch…" Die große Hangartür öffnete sich und Zaid hob langsam ab. Das Schiff war ein sehr Altes, aber für seine Zwecke sollte es hoffentlich reichen, er konnte einige Schiffe orten, es waren Schiffe des neuen Imperiums. Der Jedi-Schüler bemühte sich, so weit wie möglich von ihnen fern zu bleiben. Jedoch schienen ihn ein Kreuzer zu bemerken.

„Hey Burr, da sind einige dieser Klone und eine Gestalt in Schwarz", meinte sein Freund, der mittlerweile das Hangartor wieder geschlossen hatte. „Was? … So ein Mist, wir müssen hier verschwinden." Kaum hatte Burr den Satz beendet, öffnete sich die Tür und einige Klone traten heraus. Burr's Kumpel zückte eine Waffe und schoss auf einen der Klone, der sofort zusammensackte. Ein weiterer Klon erschoss daraufhin ihn. „Neeeeinn", schrie Burr und rannte zu einer nahgelegenen Tür und verriegelte sie von der anderen Seite. Er rannte schnell durch einige weitere Gebäudeteile und war sich sicher, dass er den Klonen entkommen war.

Im Hangar meinte Vader zum Anführer der Klonstaffel: „Ich hatte doch befohlen, das ihr draußen bleibt." „Verzeiht, Lord Vader, der Imperator wollte euch sprechen." Vader konnte die Macht nicht mehr spüren. „Was hat das zu bedeuten", fragte er sich, „vielleicht hab ich mich die ganze Zeit getäuscht?" Er verließ schließlich das Gebäude und kontaktierte seinen Meister. „Lord Vader, Tarkin braucht eure Hilfe, begebt euch sofort zu ihm." „Ja, Meister, die Präsens der Macht ist verschwunden, ich habe mich wohl getäuscht." „Dann hat sich das geklärt, erfüllt euren Auftrag", sagte der Imperator. „Ja, Meister."

Der Kreuzer scannte das Schiff von Zaid, was einige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Scheinbar konnte er wohl nichts feststellen und ließ Zaid weiterfliegen, was der Jedi-Schüler auch tat. Er programmierte den Kurs für nach Alderaan ein, denn er wusste, das nur Organa ihm helfen konnte. Vielleicht waren noch andere Jedi am Leben… aber viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht mehr…

_**THE END**_

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist eine Art Prequel und ist „nur" optional zu der Trilogie zu sehen!


End file.
